leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Texture Rebalance
Texture Rebalances is an ongoing effort to update old textures to fit within the evolving color palette of League of Legends in light of the new Summoners Rift update.Ongoing: Mass Texture Rebalancing! ; Part 1 in Patch V4.17 * - Classic, Dynasty and Midnight Ahri. * - Classic, All-star, Blood Moon, Crimosn, Nurse, Silverfang and Stinger Akali. * - Classic, Amethyst, Freljord, Queen, Sherwood Forest and Woad Ashe. * - Classic, Hot Rod, Ice Toboggan, Red Baron, UFO and Urfrider Corki. * - Classic, Nightraven and Royal Guard Fiora. * - Classic, Commando, Enchanted, Gatekeeper and Hextech Galio. * - Classic and Jailbreaker Graves. * - Classic, Mistletoe, Prestigious and Wicked LeBlanc. * - Classic, Defender, Iron Solari and Valkyrie Leona. * - Classic, Abyssal and Subterranean Nautilus. * - Classic, Bladecraft, Gothic and Sewn Chaos Orianna. * - Classic, Battlecast and Runeborn Xerath. ; Part 2 in Patch V4.18 * — Classic, Rusty, Goalkeeper, Boom Boom, Piltover Customs and Definitely Not Blitzcrank. * - Classic, Apocalyptic, Vandal and Cryocore Brand. * - Classic, Shadow, Masquerade and Tango Evelynn. * - Hired Gun Graves. * - Classic, Frozen Terror, Void and Haunting Nocturne, as well as more significant changes to Ravager Nocturne. * - Classic, Glacial, Forsaken and Brolaf. ; Part 3 in Patch V4.20 * - Classic, Emumu, Little Knight, Vancouver, Pharaoh, Almost Prom King and Re-gifted Amumu. * - Classic, Officer, Arctic Warfare, Resistance, Safari and Sheriff Caitlyn. * - Classic, Explorer, Frosted, Nottingham and Striker Ezreal. * - Classic, Tundra, Atlantean, Fisherman and Void Fizz. * - Classic, Esquire, Hillbilly, Santa and Scuba Gragas. * - Classic, Mighty, Angler, Pax and Jaximus Jax. * - Classic, Monarch, Caterpillar, Sonoran, Deep Sea, Jurassic and Reindeer Kog'Maw. * - Classic and Dragon Knight Mordekaiser. * - Classic, Redeemed, Crimson Elite and Battle Bunny Riven. * - Classic, Crimson Elite, Dragonblade and Renegade Talon. * - Classic, Black Belt and Primal Udyr. * - Classic, Battlecast, Butcher and Giant Enemy Crab Urgot. * - Classic, Blood Lord, Count, Marquis, Nosferatu and Vandal Vladimir. * - Classic, Groovy, Old Saint, Shurima Desert and Time Machine Zilean. ; Part 4 in Patch V4.21 * - Classic, Shamrock, Coral Reef, Marble, and Obsidian. * - Classic, Vizier, Shadow Prince, Djinn, and Overlord (as well as all the voidlings). * - Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon, and Warlord. * - Classic, Infernal, General, and Jade Dragon. * - Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero, and Winged Hussar. ; Part 5 in Patch V5.1 * - Classic, Blackthorn, Blade Mistress, Exiled, and Sinful Succulence. * - Classic, Northern Storm, and Thunder Lord. ; Part 6 in Patch V5.2 * - Classic, Corporate, Executioner, Mr. Mundoverse, Mundo Mundo, Toxic, and Rageborn. * - Classic, Aviator, Infiltrator, Nightblade, and Frostblade. * - Classic, Commando, Darkforge, and Dragonslayer. * - Classic, Demolisher, Bot, Grungy, Sasquatch, and Workshop. * - Classic, Bilgewater, Northern Front and Tyrant. * - Classic, Vindicator, Aristocrat, Dragonslayer, and Heartseeker. * - Classic, Undertaker, and Pentakill. ; Part 7 in Patch V5.3 * - Classic, Spectral, Union Jack, Bandito, Pumpkinhead, Fiddle Me Timbers, and Surprise Party. * - Classic, Deadly, Swamp Master, Karate, Arctic Ops, and M.D. * - Infernal and Lord * - Classic, White Mage, Curling, Greybeard, Leprechaun, Baron Von, and Super Villain. ;Part 8 in Patch V5.5 * - Classic, Nightmare, Loch Ness, Jurassic and Gentleman. * - Classic, Tempest, Hextech, Frost Queen and Victorious. * - Classic, Emerald, Armor of the Fifth Age and Bloodstone. * - Classic, Grey, Urf, Big Bad, Tundra Hunter, Feral, Firefang and Hyena. ;Part 9 in Patch V5.6 * - Classic, Silver, Viridian, Unmasked, Battleborn and Judgement. * - Classic, Traditional, Acolyte, Dragon Fist and Muay Thai. * - Classic, Myrmidon, Ruthless, Perseus and Full Metal. * - Classic, Rumble in the Jungle and Bilgerat. * - Classic, Human, Tribal, Uncle, Triumphant, Professor, Zombie, Dark Crystal and Pirate. ;Part 10 in Patch V5.8 * - Classic, Spellthief, Sorceress, Commando, Imperial and Steel Legion. * - Classic, Noxus, Lollipoppy, Blacksmith, Ragdoll, Battle Regalia and Scarlet Hammer. * - Classic, Mad Hatter, Royal, Nutcracko, Workshop and Asylum. * - Classic, Ironscale, Boneclaw and Darkflame. * - Classic, Happy Elf, Recon, Badger, Astronaut, Cottontail, Super and Panda. Trivia * Some champions have temporary texture rebalances that wont hinder the release date of their visual updates (Examples being , , and many more). References Category:Champions